The invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing articles moving in succession along a path, particularly, but not exclusively poultry carcasses.
Many forms of apparatus are known for processing poultry carcasses. The carcasses are usually conveyed by hanging them from shackles attached to a continuous conveyor.
The carcasses usually have to be weighed but there are many problems associated with weighing and the problems become more severe as processing rates increase.
For example, if the carcasses are arranged too closely together, then one carcass may touch another while being weighed, which will give an inaccurate result.
Various forms of apparatus have been developed to reduce the problems and examples of known systems are disclosed in our earlier U.K. Patents numbers 1 551 701 and 2 146 131.
We have now concluded that a more radical solution to the problem is required with modern processing apparatus where even higher processing rates are required.
We have also made further developments with a view to coping with problems such as might be caused by damaged, misaligned, and/or distorted poultry carcass carrying shackles.
The invention provides apparatus for processing articles moving in succession along a path, the apparatus comprising conveyor means arranged to convey a succession of articles along the path, means to split the succession of articles into at least two streams, and means to weigh each article while the articles are split into the two streams.
Splitting the articles into two or more streams not only allows more time for weighing each article, even when the articles are moving at relatively high speed, but it also minimises the risk that one poultry carcass will interfere with an adjacent one.
Preferably the succession is split using at least one transfer means.
The transfer means may transfer articles from a first part of the conveyor means to a second part of the same conveyor means.
Alternatively, the transfer means may transfer articles from a first conveyor means to a second conveyor means.
Where two separate conveyor means are used, the pitch of the articles i.e. the spacing between adjacent articles may be different on the second conveyor means, compared to the first conveyor means, provided the ratio of the line speeds of the conveyor means is the same as the ratio of the spacing between adjacent article carriers.
The weighing can conveniently be carried out on the transfer means.
The transfer means may comprise a mechanism operable to release an article from a first article carrier, swing the article into a weighing position, and then swing the article into another position in which it is placed on a second article carrier.
The article carriers may comprise poultry carcass carrying shackles.
Preferably, the conveyor means extends around a bend and articles are transferred from the conveyor means on the bend.
This has the advantage that delivering and receiving article carriers move away from each other immediately after the transfer point, and there is therefore less likelihood of accidental entanglement.
A corner wheel may be used to provide the bend.
The two streams are preferably provided by removing articles from two or more points on the bend.
There may be one transfer wheel around which the conveyor means passes, and at least two weighing wheels.
There may be an intermediate wheel between the transfer wheel and each weighing wheel.
At least one control wheel may be arranged adjacent to at least one weighing wheel to control the articles as they are replaced on the conveyor means.
Control means may be provided in the nip between a transfer wheel and a weighing wheel.
The control means may be arranged to prevent an article e.g. a poultry carcass, which is being transferred, from being pulled away from its carrier by either of the adjacent articles. With poultry carcasses, for example, the wings of adjacent birds can be interlocked.
The control means may be arranged to stabilise the article being transferred, and/or lock the article into the receiving carrier.
The invention includes a method of processing articles moving in succession along a path, comprising conveying the articles in succession along the path, splitting the succession of articles into at least two streams, and weighing each article while the articles are split into the two streams.